Possession
by Allegra Cadence
Summary: *Ch. 3B up!* The final part of Chapter 3. Harry has a secret relevation, Ginny gets a broken heart, and Hermione has no idea what tangled web she has woven for herself! Draco is not a good guy, and this is definitely not your typical d/h fic! Please R/
1. Investments

Possession

_Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?_

_- No Doubt, "Bathwater"_

This was all planned out. So simple, so unbelievably stupid, a cow could have taken the place of Hermione Granger and pulled it off. Of course, the whole idea was Ginny's, and her thoughts weren't questioned. Dean liked Hermione. Dean was the perfect guy. Hermione was the perfect girl. They would be the perfect couple.

So there they were, in Hogsmeade in the dead of winter, drinking butterbeers. Hermione had all of her coats stolen; she went without one. Ginny would bring up how cold it was, comment on Hermione's lack of clothes, and Dean would offer her a coat. She would take it, signifying that they were, indeed, a couple. Hallelujah, let us all rejoice.

"Brr! I'm freezing! Hermione, how in the world can you stand going without a single winter coat! You must be bonkers." Ginny cued. She had worked on the line for a total of five minutes in her room last night. She had worked on Hermione's for an extra two. They rehearsed for ten and then called it a night.

"Well I couldn't find a coat in my closet, but I agree, it is freezing." Hermione looked down at her wrist where the smeared line was written in black ink. This was Dean's cue. He looked Hermione in the eye and pulled off his own muggle Varsity Soccer coat.

"Here Hermione, take mine." Bam. This was her cue to reach out and take it. Hermione stared at the coat momentarily; Dean was semi-stupefied. The moment turned into a minute and Hermione looked up, shocked, and said clearly:

"No thanks, Dean, I think I'll be fine." With that, she stood and walked out into the blizzard-like snow. Without a coat.

Now what, or should we say who, caused this turn of events was relatively simple. Hermione turned right and met up with the source: Draco Malfoy.

_Three Days Earlier_

"Yeah, Dean Thomas really likes you, Hermione," Ginny whispered excitedly, "He told me himself!"

"Really?" Hermione asked. Dean was the strong, athletic type. Prep to the core and good looking, labels were almost embedded in his skin and he bled soccer balls in the place of red blood cells. 

"Do I lie? No, I don't. Well I'll take on the challenge of hooking you up, but I guarantee it won't be too difficult. Now, what do you say?" Ginny said. Hermione looked at her expectantly. "You say, 'thank you Gin, you're the best'."

"Thank you Gin, you're the best." Hermione repeated, parrot-like.

"Good God, Ginny, you'd think the girl couldn't say anything without it coming out of your mouth." Draco commented from behind them. Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came. 

"I can think for myself, thank you. I'm not a ditz!" She finally said, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah, she's not a bimbo. She's got the grades to prove it, right Hermione?" Ginny added. Hermione nodded subconsciously, then smacked herself mentally. She could think for herself, but she wasn't proving it very well.

"Book smarts, yes…" He dragged off, then smirked at Hermione's contorted face. "She knows it's true, most of the time anyway." He turned on his heel and walked into another hallway.

"The nerve!" Hermione spat. She furrowed her brow, and Ginny followed suit. "Well this is my stop," she stopped at the Transfiguration classroom, "I'll see you at dinner, alright? Potions after this."

"Bye! I'll work on a plan to hook you up." She was then swept away by the crowd of people, and Hermione didn't respond.

In Potions that day, Hermione was paired with Millicent Bullstrode, and they were right next to Harry and Draco's cauldron. Millicent kept sighing and swooning, and Hermione seriously considered checking her pulse. As a nice gesture, Hermione decided to ask her what in the world could be worth swooning about in Potions, especially since they were making a light elixir which was hardly difficult.

Millicent sighed again and fluttered her stubby eyelashes, "Draco Malfoy is so hot." Hermione thought she would double over in peals of laughter. She also heard Draco and Harry sniggering in the area next to them.

"That's what all the swooning is over?" Hermione giggled. Harry was turning red in the face from trying not to laugh so hard. 

"Yes, I guess so… don't you think so? Don't you think he's gorgeous?"

"Well if I did, I don't think I would tell you." She glanced over at Draco, who was deeply involved in slicing and dicing softened pearls to add to the elixir. He didn't seem to be listening at all anymore.

"Harry's hot too. I could eat him up with a spoon." Millicent said. Hermione added the last of the ingredients and the potion glowed a white light. Snape handed them a vial for each of them to store some of it in.

"Oh yeah, he's the cutest guy I've ever seen. But I don't know, I'd rather not eat him at all." Hermione said, grinning broadly at Harry, who had turned red in the face. "Though, I must admit, he looks really yummy with his shirt off. Whew, quidditch player body." Harry turned maroon and Millicent's eyes were twitching uncontrollably.

"I'm just kidding Harry!" She called to him, and he smiled. Draco's face remained neutral, as if he didn't hear or didn't care to hear what she was saying. In fact, Hermione couldn't think of more than maybe ten times in their six years of school when he had showed any real emotion. It was well known that his father was a death eater, his mother was a little snot, and the Malfoy Manor was an overall cold place. She knew that Draco couldn't possibly be a death eater quite yet, but she wasn't sure either if he wanted to be. In fact, there wasn't much that she knew about Draco Malfoy. 

She also knew he is an only child, like her. Only children have high IQ's, and grow up in the company of adults. They are the center of their parent's attention. They are perfectionists. They are often bossy. And they have very high personal expectations. All these fit Hermione very well, and from what she could tell, it fit Draco Malfoy too. She read it in Dr. Kemps book of Child Psychology. But then again, Harry was an only and he wasn't anything like that. Then again, he did have an interesting childhood, raised more like a last-born, with Dudley and all.

After class that day, Ron and Draco bumped into each other, accidentally of course. "You should watch where you're going, Weasley."

"Likewise Malfoy, you never know who you're going to run into."

"You know, Weasley, I almost feel sorry for you, living like you do. Little money, many family members… Must be so chaotic in your house." His steely eyes flashed silver.

"Don't you ever talk about my family like that!" Ron's fist was poised. Hermione jumped in between them.

"Come on, Ron, Snape is right around the corner and he'll surely see you." She said quietly. "He's not worth it."

"Finally, words of her own outside of the classroom. Amazing, and I bet that's not even a line from Ginny, is it?" Draco turned his attention to Hermione. She shook her head no, and walked away, dragging the red Ron with her.

Two days later, in the library, Draco approached her in the check-out line (which was rather long). "You know I see right through you, don't you?" He hadn't meant it as in insult, more like a simple question.

"Yes." The word bubbled out of her mouth before she even bothered to think about it. Why did she feel as if she needed to tell him the truth?

"Why aren't you lying?" His eyes flashed silver again, and his face was questioning.

"How do you know I'm not?" She answered his question with a question. He lifted his eyebrows.

"I see right through you, Granger, I thought we went over this already."

"Am I really that invisible?"

"To me, yes. To your boyfriend Harry, you're like a steel door." He knew he had struck a nerve.

"He's not my boyfriend! I was really just kidding about the whole quidditch player sexiness thing. I thought you could see right through me to be able to tell that." She said, flustered.

"This is the third time Granger. You're translucent enough for me to tell where your nerves are. And I thought you were smart." He said, his face still neutral. She scowled, outwitted by him once again. He really was a steel door to her, and somehow, that really bothered her.

"I may be booksmart, but that doesn't mean I know shit about you." She said. His eyebrows lifted again, and he seemed almost surprised by her use of language.

"You still surprise me, translucent that you are. Meet me at Hogsmeade in front of Godfreyes. At seven. You say you don't know shit about me, well here is your opportunity." He turned away, but then seemed to think better of it. "And do not be late, Granger, or your opportunity will be lost. Most likely forever."

He disappeared from her vision as quickly as he had come, leaving Hermione just as confused. What had caused such an abrupt change in him was out of Hermione's grasp. _Damn_, she thought, _but I'm supposed to meet up with Dean at 6:30…_ But then Draco's voice rang through her head, asking if she had a mind of her own. 

"Yes." She answered aloud, but she still wasn't sure which commitment she would choose.

Present Time 

"You came, Granger." He almost seemed surprised for the second time that week, but Hermione could never really be sure. "And you're on time. I made reservations- have you eaten dinner?" She shook her head no and shakily followed him in the door.

"I thought you may like this restaurant. It's Italian, named after their founder who was also the benefactor and chef. Have you been here?" He asked once they were seated. She rubbed her arms, where there was only a pink cardigan over a large flowered print dress. The dress itself only reached her shins, and she wasn't surprised to find goosebumps.

"No, I've never been here." She answered, putting an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. He did a funny half-smile and surveyed her features.

"Why don't you have a coat?"

"Because I wasn't in control of my actions when I was getting dressed."

"Why did you decide to come?"

"Because I decided to think for myself." She smiled, knowing that the answer would please him. 

He smiled. "Are you cold?"

"Not very, not anymore." She finally said, looking at her disappearing goosebumps. "Am I through with the interrogation?"

"Maybe." He looked at the menu. "May I suggest the fettuccini alfredo, it's the best I've ever had. Or the spaghetti, if you like red sauce better."

"You seem like quite a connosseur. I think I'll have the fettuccini alfredo. My favorite Italian dish." She didn't even bother looking at the menu, and there was momentary silence. "Why did you bring me? Why me?"

"You fascinate me." He said nonchalantly. Hermione stared at him expectantly, waiting for something more to clue her in. When she accepted that he wasn't going to say more willingly, she relaxed into her chair.

"Did you think I'd actually come?" She added.

"I wasn't actually sure. I wanted you to come, I always get what I want. But then again, you consider me an enemy and Potter and Weasley certainly consider me an enemy. What would you like to drink?" He said, and added the last bit when the waiter arrived.

"Um, water is fine." She said off the top of her head.

"But what do you _want_?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows. "Fine isn't good enough."

"Well then, a Shirley temple would be great." She looked at Draco, and he nodded.

"I'll have a butterbeer." The waiter nodded and left. "Always shoot for the moon, Hermione. If you don't reach it, you're still heading for a star. I always demand the best for my investments."

"You consider me an investment?"

"Investment in the broadest of terms. Investment in money and time and most importantly, investment of feelings. And I never invest in things, or people, that I don't believe in. That I don't stand for and plan on standing with." Hermione's indignation turned into surprise and even the feeling of flattery.

"You certainly are a surprise, Draco Malfoy." She smiled again, and was so glad that she made the right decision.

Hermione went home with a take-out box full of fettuccini alfredo, after rendering the inability to eat any more. She planned on heating it up for lunch the next day; it was the best she'd ever had. He'd given her his black coat for the trip home, and once she reached her room, she discovered in the pocket a note from him.

Hermione- 

_Meet me in front of room 311 on the third floor on Monday at 8. Be on time._

She smiled to herself, he didn't seem like one to put mushy endings or shows of affections in notes. She opened the door to her dorm where Ginny was sitting under her bed. 

"So you did end up getting a coat!" Her voice reeked of disdain and disappointment. Hermione frowned- she wasn't sure whether she should be telling anyone that she was dating Draco Malfoy quite yet. He wasn't her type, and he seemed like more of the "bad boy", which he kind of was.

"On sale at Esperanza's. I was freezing, Ginny, and I was starving. Want me to wander around Hogsmeade in the midst of a blizzard with only a light cardigan?" Hermione snapped, matching Ginny's disdain.

"You should have taken Dean's coat. That was the original plan, wasn't it? What happened there Hermione?" Ginny scoffed, rising from Hermione's bed at an intimidating 5'8", to Hermione's 5'2". Hermione shrugged and took off her shoes.

"I really don't know. I don't think I liked Dean enough, there were other things weighing on my mind." She slipped on her slippers and piled her hair into a bun.

"But you said yourself you liked him!" Ginny almost yelled, her voice grating in her throat.

"I never did such a thing and you know it. I never said I liked him. You were too excited getting us together to wonder whether I liked him or not, Ginny." Now it was Ginny's turn to be caught off guard. "I'm going to take a bath. Think about it."


	2. Everywhere

Possession, Part Two

__

'Cause you're everywhere to me

When I catch my breath it's you I breathe

Everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

~ Michelle Branch, "Everywhere"

_Room 311_. Hermione pulled out the piece of paper from her coat pocket for the 271st time that day. It reminded her of Titanic when Jack gave her the note, saying to meet her in front of the clock to show her a "real" party. And they danced their hearts out and Rose lost her heart that night. Or that's when Hermione thought she did. Would Hermione lose her heart to the heartless Draco Malfoy? No one would know but her.

And now is when she was supposed to meet him. She turned the knob of the brass handle and the wooden door swung open to reveal only him. He looked at his gold pocket watch, hanging on the gold fob chain, and did the funny half-smile.

"You're on time." Was all he said. Hermione surveyed the scene and took in his words. She could imagine that by the time this was over, if she had a galleon for every time he mentioned "being on time" that she would be wealthy. She didn't pretend to understand his obsession with it, but she went along with it as though his obsession were fragile. Which it may as well have been, but once again, Hermione didn't know.

"Right on time, according to my watch." She looked down, but realized foolishly that she wasn't wearing one. "Which I left in my dorm."

He brushed a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. 

"You're shaking."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you might kiss me." She looked up at his surprised face, and down at the hand that was tracing her jawline.

"And what would make you nervous about that?" He said absentmindedly, but she knew it was not a nonchalant question. He had moved his gentle fingers over the bridge of her nose and to her other ear. He touched the spot just behind her earlobe, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Because I may not be good enough for you." He left his finger there, feeling her pulse fluctuate as her breaths became shallow and rigid.

"That's impossible." He cupped her jaw, and she reluctantly looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Kisses cannot be bad. Their tongue could be choking you, but especially if it's your first kiss, you won't think it as bad. Kisses," he kissed her forehead, "are meant to express emotion," he kissed her nose, "and how can you be bad at that?" Finally, he kissed her lips. She felt an odd, electric sensation as their lips touched gently, and then she felt the slightest bit confused. She didn't know what to do. This was not in a textbook or an encyclopedia that she could just research, this was field work. Work that you had to get out in the wilderness and do to know. This all happened in a moment.

"You cannot tell me this is your first kiss. What of Weasley, or Potter, or even Krum? They didn't use you as a playtoy to experiment with?" She dropped her eyes and shook her head slightly. He continued; "Follow my lead."

Once again, their lips touched and his tongue slid into her mouth. It wasn't unpleasant, there were more tingles and shivers and she thought she would collapse if she didn't sit, or lie down. He seemed to read her mind and put her on the couch, lying nearly on top of her. Hermione decided the weight was even comforting. He later said that she was quite good of a kisser, even for a beginner.

*

"Hermione! Where _have_ you been? I've got the most amazing story to tell you! You wouldn't believe, Harry can be the biggest doll alive- Hermione?" Ginny rushed off her bed to greet her, but soon realized that Hermione wasn't truly listening.

"Hmm?" She said, pursing her lips together in a playful fashion, as if she wanted to taste her own lips.

"Where were you?"

"Lib'ry," she popped a jellybean in her mouth, "why?"

"Because I didn't think you went there. You left all of your things here; you didn't bring any books back. Now really, where were you?" Ginny smiled amiably. Hermione continued to suck on the single Red Apple flavored bean.

"Well I was, I returned a book I borrowed, and looked at some others while I was there. Didn't take any, they were the kind that you weren't allowed to take out." Hermione said flawlessly. She met Ginny's eyes all the way through. She hadn't fumbled upon words, but why would she? Words were her life. Her voice- smooth, as if her tongue was a serpent that spit out venomous lies. But Ginny didn't know that. Brown eyes met brown and Hermione could see her own face reflected in Ginny's glassy pupils. 

They would all find out someday. But for now, Hermione was getting to be a very good liar.

"Well," Ginny started, but shook her head at no one, "nevermind. I'm going to go and get something to drink, wallow in the common room. Please care to join me."

"No, I think I'll just give myself some alone time. Thanks." Hermione flashed her a winning 100-watt smile, fake of course. She watched as Ginny turned the handle of the brass knob and left swiftly, rambling down the ancient steps.

"Look what you've become, Hermione," she looked at herself in the mirror, "a liar, untrustworthy. You've been sneaking around and you don't even tell your closest girl friend." Hermione could just see the angel Hermione say at her from the mirror, cloaked in white with a wingspan as tall as she. Her eyes were dusted with glitter, and her lips a shimmered pink. Of course, this was the angel Hermione in her daydreams, imaginations, apparitions.

Then of course came the devil Hermione. She faded into the mirror beside her, on the other side of the angel. She looked at Hermione and said "Look what you've become. A good kisser and a hopeless romantic- I see nothing wrong with that."

"Well with that, no, but what about lying? Ginny- Ginny is my best girl friend!" Hermione argued with her mirror. Her mind was so perplexed that she wasn't sure whether these visions had actually appeared or not. She looked to her left, and to her right, and the girl in the mirror did the same. But instead of the girl in her mirror, she didn't see the other two Hermiones. The Devil one made herself comfortable leaning on Hermione's shoulder, while the Angel tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at the second Hermione.

Was this Devil Hermione really her? Was she even a devil? That's what she suspected, after all, that's what all the cartoons depicted, but Hermione didn't look much like a devil. She looked surprisingly good. Her hair was wild, sexy almost, and her eyes were lined with light black. Her look depicted one of animal nature, animal instinct. Her lips- ruby red and matte. While the angel's clothes seemed to drape over her curves, the other's hugged them in a little red dress. Could she ever be this beautiful? So desirable? Instead of the cute, angelic Hermione she was more used to. 

The devil's image flickered. Hermione wasn't as strong of a devil as much as she was an angel. 

"Yes, Hermione, go with him. Be sexy, not young and cute. Be beautiful, you could so easily be me, you _are_ me, but barely. Forget your friends, they obviously don't understand love."

"Wait, who said this was love?" The Angel interrupted, annoyed. "She just likes him, she would never give away her heart after a few measly kisses. Please, have some strong faith. You would never be able to trust Draco fully, with all your heart. He isn't the trustworthy kind. But your friends, they will be there for you until you abandon them. Go to Seamus, he will love you for who you _are_, which is me."

"No! She can not go against her heart!"

"No! She can not go against her head!"

"I can not believe I am arguing with myself!" Hermione almost yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. Instantly, the two imaginations were gone as well as their voices. When she opened her eyes again, she saw only herself. 

"I am an angel; I am a devil. I don't believe in fate- only I may choose who will win over in the battle," she looked at her reflection a last time, "but maybe not right now," and clambered into bed. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and slept a dreamless sleep.

A/N: A tad short and wayyy too long of a wait, but I'm really sorry!!! I went to Chicago, couldn't bring the precious laptop, you know the excuses. I'm really sorry, really, but I hope this didn't drag on. 

__

Next chapter: A revelation and someone gets hurt. 


	3. 3A- Rules

Posession, Part 3A "Rules"

A/N: I've decided that you all have waited quite long enough for me to spit out anotherchapter, and when I finally started writing, this is what I came up with. My beta and good friend Kellen convinced me to post it as 3A so you all don't get TOO mad at me, and then I'll just post parts B and C more often, so you don't have to wait 500 years in between chapters. You have no idea how busy my life is! I'm so sorry. Plus I had a little spot with writer's block and that always aides the situation.

_"We must have a story_

_With a happy ending_

_… Never put aside_

_The things I'm gonna say_

_Cause these are rules for us"_

_- "Rules", Shakira_

"What are the rules to our little game here?" Draco said, entirely out of the blue. In fact, anything he said would have been considered out of the blue- they hadn't spoken in fifteen minutes. 

Hermione sat up quickly, her bangs flying into her eyes and her brows furrowed wickedly. She squeezed the satin sheets of his bed with her short pink nails and considered his statement. "You consider this a _game_?" Her voice sounded acidic even to her own ears.

"Not necessarily a game; if you're worried I'm toying with your emotions, don't. There are rules to every game, and little affairs where you end up falling for your best friend's worst enemy seems like a game to me. There has to be rules," He considered his own words for a moment, "or a soap opera, which doesn't have any rules at all. _Last week on Passionate Magic, Juliette discovers that the man she has just slept with is her long lost brother, Dash finds himself in the hospital from a freak car accident, and Lucille-_"

"_- plots to kill her husband because she's having an affair with his best friend, Alan!_" She smirked, "You watch _Passionate Magic_ too?"

"Yes, the best thing on television." 

"That's not the point!" She snapped, more at herself than Draco, "What kind of rules do you insist on enforcing?"

"Are you going to tell Potter and the Weasel? And if so, do I have a right to tell, let's say, Millicent? Will you sleep with me? I don't know these things, you're going to tell me." He rattled off questions, especially the last one, with nonchalance. 

"Which Weasley?" She scowled.

"Either! Does it matter?" He said.

"Yes. Ginny wouldn't go bonkers and threaten to kill you, like I highly suspect Ron would. And Harry… Harry is a bit wrapped up with Ginny right now, and she's just like a blindfold to him. As long as they're together, Harry shall not know." She began to chip at the nail polish on her fingers, not wanting to meet his stare.

"Stop that." Draco said sternly. "So will you tell Jenna?"

"It's Ginny, I know you did that on purpose," the corners of her mouth curved upwards, but then she remembered the topic of their conversation. "I won't tell her, but she will find out. She's not nearly as dimwitted as you think." There was a pregnant pause, in which they just looked at each other. Draco's face portrayed a pensive look, while Hermione's leaned toward wistful. She wanted to tell Ginny more than almost anything.

"No, I will not sleep with you at this point in time. There are some things I have to consider, and those are the things my mother told me. She wasn't always right, this… rule, as you call it, is destined to change some time or another, but that time is for me to decide." She said this with finality. Draco's eyebrows lifted, then lowered almost as quickly. "Draco, are we in a real relationship? I mean, this isn't a flavor of the week situation, is it?" She had barely finished her statement when he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. 

"Is that an answer for you?"

"Only if you say so," she initiated the second kiss, but then broke away. "Don't break my heart."

"Did you really think I would?" He said. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. But her actual feelings for the question were unsure. And she couldn't help but see that he never said he wouldn't.

*

A/N: Yeah I know, SHORT. But it's better than nothing and this is important to the later plot… oh don't get too mad at me because it's so short. Part B will be up before you know it and then part C and then you won't be so upset because I'm posting more often, alright?

Thanks to…

**Megan**- I did post more, but not so soon. Sorry! **Melanie**- No, Draco will NOT be prefabricated and a cookie cutter good guy. And don't worry, he may just get worse! **Krissy**- Haha, I wrote this kind of story because I couldn't find one like it and this is the kind I wanted! **Callisto Callispi**- I read **your** D/H story! It's so good! **Sanna**- AHH!!! SANNA REVIEWED MY STORY! You have no idea how much I idolize "Hidden Behind the Mask". **JudgeDP**- I'm not making any promises! **Draco's Queen**- I hope you like ALL the songs- music really influences my writing. **JessiCA**- Here's more! Hope you enjoyed. **Chrissy**- Yes! Finally! And I enjoyed your email. **Daya, Lara-chan**, **Allison in wonderland**, **Lady PC**- I'm glad you liked the coat thing, I thought it was cute too. **Draca Weasley, Hermione Malfoy, mysticalcancer, and KELLEN! For saying my writing was beautiful.**

Please review! I love your opinions!


	4. 3B- Supergirl

Posession, part 3B

By Allegra Cadence

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This goes for all chapters previously and all chapters to come.

A/N: Ahh, what am I doing? I have no idea. This wasn't supposed to happen at all, and I left you with a helluva cliffhanger because of it, but, ha, that's the way writing is, right? Sometimes you come up with something entirely unplanned and it totally works with your outline of the story my fingers did it! Not my brain! Once again, forgive me. I didn't expect this to happen at all. (Hey, and I got this out in 2 weeks, expect chapter 4A soon!)

__

I'm supergirl, And I'm here to save the world

But I wanna know, who's gonna save me?

~Krystal, "Supergirl"

"Hermione, Hermione, you know you almost had me worried!" Harry smiled and said after taking a slurp of his chocolate frog milkshake.

Hermione laughed. "How so? Worried I was going to stand you up or something?"

"Well you _have_ been working a _lot_ lately at your studies," he considered his words, "well, more than usual anyway. I was worried you may not show! Or may cancel at the convenient last minute."

"And miss going to lunch with you? Why, Harry! I'm shocked you'd even think that." 

"All work and no play keeps Hermione locked in the libr'y. But actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." He wrung his hands loosely.

"Go on!" Hermione said cheerfully, though her insides were squirming with dreaded anticipation. Could he possibly _know_ about her little fling with Draco? Wait, it wasn't a fling, but Harry would never understand that and-

"I think I'm going to" He drowned out, studying her. "_What_ is on your _neck_?"

"My neck?" She touched a spot a few inches below her earlobe. _Hickey_. "Oh, I burned myself with a curling iron! Happens all the time. Hurts like hell though You were going to what?" She strung the flawless lie out of her mouth before she could even think of the good comeback. _Harry shall not know_, she told herself, _and I'm getting better and better at lying._

"Oh," he said, sounding overwhelmed with the lie. Almost disappointed. "Well, I think I'm going to break up with Ginny."

"You're _what?_" She almost dropped the milkshake into her lap. She couldn't have been more surprised if he told her he was quitting Quidditch to become a professional wrestler and move to the Americas.

"I know, I know We were doing so well but I think it's the right thing to do, you know?"

"No! I don't understand it at all! Just this morning you were all lovey-dovey kissy face! _Now you want to break up with her?_" She could feel her face fluster with confusion, and put her cool hand on her forehead.

"Ever heard of facades, Hermione?" She nodded, "I don't want to pretend I'm in love with her when I'm _not!_ I don't want to lie and I cannot stand this stupid perfect relationship she and I have created in our heads, but it's not perfect!"

"Nothing is perfect Harry." She took his hands in hers. They were cold, and clammy. "Nothing is perfect. Relationships aren't perfect. You and she may not be perfect for each other, but I never thought it in you to believe in soulmates."

"Well" He looked away from her. "I don't think I love her anymore. Sometimes people fall out of love, and I wanted to break it off before I end up entirely hating her. Fix the broken wheel before it falls apart completely, right?

"Harry, if that's what you _want_, not what you think you want, then go ahead. But you'll be breaking her heart, and you better be one hundred percent sure. Ah! Look at the time. I told Ron I'd meet him at Floozie's to help with gifts for you all. Bye Harry!" She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and left. He stayed back, however, looking at his distorted image in the empty glass.

"Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention I'm in love with someone else?" Harry whispered, but she was long gone and no one was listening.

"You."

(A/N: I was entirely set on ending here. Hehe. Thank my beta!)

A few days later, Hermione returned a chess game with Ron in the common room. She was meeting with Draco in his room in about a quarter of an hour. They had worked out a situation, merely a week ago, how to smuggle Hermione in (with his invisibility cloak you really didn't expect Draco not to have one after Harry got him with those mudballs, did you?) She picked up her (his) coat from the coathanger, but noticed a small sniffling noise. She thought it was maybe a crying house elf; it was soft enough to be coming from a small person, but after walking further into the room, she realized it was coming from Ginny's bed. _Harry went though with it._

"Ginny?" She whispered. "Ginny?" A little louder. Now Ginny started singing along to lyrics from her CD player.

"Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till- liar! What the hell is this shit" She whispered, then proceeded to throw her cd player against the wall. Just in time to notice Hermione standing over her, looking extremely melancholy.

"Why the sour face, Gin?" She said, wanting to pretend she didn't know it was going to happen.

"He b-b-broke up with me!" She sobbed, collapsing into a fresh wave of tears. She went to pull a tissue from the box, but realized there were no more. She had so many crumbled ones in her lap, they were overflowing to her bed, and some were scattered to the floor.

"Harry?" She asked dumbly, offering her a hankie.

"No, the other guy I was cheating on him with, Draco Malfoy." Ginny cracked a smile, and Hermione realized it was supposed to be a joke. She smiled, and plopped on the bed. _Draco!_ Hermione suddenly thought frantically, _I am supposed to be meeting him in some five minutes! I'll just tell Ginny that I am meeting with Flitwick about a special project and _One look at her good friend told her that she needed her now. _Draco should understand Wow, this is a first. I won't be on time._

And like the good friend she was, she comforted her friend into the wee hours of the night. They talked about all of his ridiculous flaws, and how much Ginny really didn't need him. How she could do so much better. Harry, after all wasn't (was) all that cute, and Ginny didn't need him for support. After all, she was an able and capable woman, and she didn't need some _guy _dragging her down. 

Well, at least that's what they told each other, and that's all they wanted to believe.

My love goes out to the following faithful reviewers, and my beta, **Kellen**:

****

Angel (why thank you! I love compliments!)**, krissy **(hmm, great question. Draco is 100% bad, but he doesn't realize he's going to be yet. And no one's found out yet, so we won't know till it happens!)**, sanna **(oops, sorry about the outburst! You rock)**, judgeDP **(you're a very faithful reviewer, thank YOU!)**, IcyStormz** (don't worry, they were just hanging out in his room. Nothing kinky.), **jessicA, megan, melanie, Callisto Callispi, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Chrissy, hermioneG89, Lara-chan, Lady PC, and blueberryfig! **

You all are the best! Now if you like how this is going, click the little box below and tell me! If you don't, click the little box below and tell me! Hehe, till the next chapter

~~ Allegra Cadence


End file.
